Sinister Aficionado
by Nova.Gem
Summary: A sizzling one-shot compilation. Oh, how the sexy and twisted fun ensues. Sebastian x Ciel [*yaoi*][**DISCONTINUED**]
1. One-Shot I: Plastic Lust

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**WARNINGS**_**:**_** AU, Strong language, strong sexual dialogue, graphic sex scenes, and hardcore Yaoi. If you find ANY of these things disturbing or offensive, then I advise you not to read any further.**

**I kindly ask of who ever may read this fic to please NOT leave any flames, disrespectful and/or insulting comments of any sorts. Thank you. **

**Note:** This chapter contains phone sex, which means that there will be a lot of dirty talking/cursing going on in here. I wanted to add this bit to my other fanfiction titled, "PUSH and PULL." I'm thinking about doing a re-up on that story.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Sinister Aficionado

**Plastic Lust**

(One-Shot #1)

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Sebastian rolled out a huge plastic tarp out in the middle of the den of his home. All of his lovely furniture was moved to the side. Intense crimson hued eyes mischievously stared down three individual 20 ounce bottles of body oil. A very wicked grin stretched across his flawless face as soon as an idea came into his mind. That idea soon blossomed into a full blown plan. It was a plan that would surely work. He doused the sheet down with the oil, spreading it all around with both of his hands. Once he finished slathering lube all over the vinyl, he slowly sat down on sheeting.

"Oooooo~ Mmmm." He allowed his body to get used to the feeling of the oil polishing and rubbing into his porcelain smooth flesh. So far, the sensation felt quite invigorating. The plastic material crinkled underneath him while he squirmed around. Rolling around on the sheet made Sebastian feel so gooey and warm on the inside. The oil dribbled down his hard pecs and into the creases of the muscles of his excellently toned hard abdomen. His large hands rubbed the remaining bit of body oil around his erection. _'Beautiful…'_

A good ten minutes had passed. He took that time to get use to everything and the environment that he created for himself.

After Sebastian made himself comfortable, he inhaled in good supply of air before slowly exhaling the air back out. He cradled his body back and forth slowly while he prepped his shaft. By each second that passed, his cock grew harder. "Yes…oooohhh…" Both hands roughly fisted his dick until it was fully erect. He was feeling so hot that he had to do something about it.

"Let's see if he's in the mood for a little game. He better be." Sebastian rolled off the plastic for a second before returning to that same spot after he retrieved his phone from one of the coffee tables of his den. Those black nails of his gently tapped on the screen of his cell phone. He wanted to send a very filthy text to Ciel Phantomhive just to see how his reaction would be. His lover Ciel, was away out of town. What was odd about his departure was that he did not tell Sebastian that he was leaving. He just up left Sebastian all by his lonesome. Leaving a very horny sex fiend such as Sebastian by himself wasn't such a wise idea.

As he pressed the letters on the screen to type a message, another idea came to mind. Instead of 'sexting' back and forth with his lovely little lover, he would call him instead. He wanted to allow Ciel the chance to hear his voice while he was getting himself off. So, he sent out one simple message of a small request. Once he was through typing the message the phone was placed to the side. He piped his taut cock to pass time while he waited for a response from Ciel.

* * *

Ciel flicked through the channels of the huge flat screen television in his beautiful hotel suite. "Pure garbage. Ugh…honestly…" With an exhausted sigh, Ciel looked at the digital clock that was sitting on the nightstand nearby him. Suddenly, his cell phone that sat on the same nightstand moved slightly from vibration.

—_bzzz…bzzz...bzzz…bzzz…bzzz_—

"Who in the hell could that be calling me so late at night." He looked at his cell phone only to see an incoming text message that had arrived from Sebastian on his display screen.

_The text read: "Do you want to have some fun with me? Call me, baby. Let's talk. I will be waiting. ;-)__"_

Ciel raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He dialed the number and waited as it rang for about ten seconds.

* * *

—_**Meanwhile**__**…**_—

* * *

Sebastian's cell phone vibrated right beside him. "Hello." He slowly breathed out in a seductive whisper.

Ciel blinked. "Hello? Sebastian?"

"What are you doing? _Mmmmmmmm__…" _Sebastian then answered him with a quiet moan. He wanted to entice his lover on the phone by making little sensual sounds. "…ooooooo…_ahhhh—mmmm_…"

Ciel grew concerned by the way Sebastian spoke. At first, he thought something was wrong with him. "Sebastian? Is everything alright? Speak to me."

"What do you have on?" A slow sultry purr rumbled from Sebastian's throat.

Ciel was oblivious to the entire conversation for the first few seconds in, "Huh? Yes? Hello? Sebastian? Is there anything that I can do for you? What's going on? What are you up to? What do you have to say? It's almost midnight and I must get some sleep."

"I am laying here naked, with my body very slick and shiny because there's oil all over me. I'm so alone…_mmmmm_…" Sebastian rubbed the tip of the dildo in between his ass cheeks. "In heat… My cock ...oohhh…" His deep voice trembled as he pressed the head slowly into his hole. He paused himself to moan at the feeling of the entire shaft of the dildo penetrating his ass. "Absolutely hard, fucking myself with a huge dick. Yesssss~" He hissed into the phone.

A warm tingling sensation slowly rose in Ciel's body when he heard Sebastian utter those words to him. The feeling was more intense around his lower abdomen. "Good. Are you enjoying it?"

"Oh, _hell_ yes. I am enjoying it a very great deal. It's too bad that you are not with me. It would be so much fun if you were around." Sebastian breathed heavily into the mouth piece. The tiny beads of cum swirled around the swollen head with the help of his finger. "Do you know what you do to me? My body feels like it's on fire." Sebastian slapped the toy against the crease, playing with his hole before inserting the toy back inside of him. "You turn me on so damn much. Just tell me, because I want to know. How hard are you?"

"You turn me on even more. I am so so so _**SO**_…hard right now. I'm stone hard and it's all thanks to you. You're such nasty motherfucker. Is that why you called me? You wanted to get me all riled up, didn't you? If that's what you're trying to do, it's working." Ciel's navy bangs stuck to his forehead from the sweat developing on his skin. "Hold on for just one second." Ciel managed to fight through his lust filled haze to get up and search around in his suite for something. He reached inside of his luggage only to pull out a small vibrating device from out of one of the side pockets. It was small enough to go around his finger. Another object he retrieved from his bag was a huge dark blue silicone dildo. "These shall do the trick." He chuckled to himself before returning to his king sized bed. "I'm back. Are you still there?" He then spoke to the phone.

"Of course I'm still here, baby." Sebastian gave him a wry and sneaky chuckle.

"That's excellent. Now, where were we?" Ciel flicked the vibrating ring on. "Oh that's right…I wanted to mention how much you excite me. Your smell, your taste, they way you touch me…" He grunted from all of that pent up frustration he held inside of him.

"It's not fair that I am here all by myself. I have a lot of raw lust inside of me that I want to share with you. I want to make you feel real good." Sebastian's hand crept down his glossed toned stomach. Every hard muscle of his abdomen had dews of pre-cum and oil trickling down on them. "I've tried so damn hard to behave myself but I could not help it."

"Ohhhhhh yes Sebastian. Get thick with it." This size of Ciel's dick increased as soon as he heard Sebastian's sensuous low groaning on the other line.

"You are such a thirsty shameless slut." He pushed the entire glass toy all the way inside until the ring of muscle hugged around the base of the dildo tightly.

"Oh, you think I'm a shameless slut now? Ah. You should know how I act when I'm in the heat of passion." A very amused smirk curled a corner of Ciel's mouth.

The sinfully handsome raven haired man allowed a small purr to roll out of his tongue. "Well, since you said that, I would like for you suck my dick."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Ciel lapped his tongue up the slit of the dildo while he listened. "Mmmm." That small sly smirk he had on his face before expanded to a larger one. "I just can't get enough of you." Ciel slowly engulfed another inch into his mouth.

"Damn right I would. I would _**love**_ that shit so much. Open up your mouth and I will tell how hot you feel around me."

The sound of Sebastian's deep soothing suave voice purring tickled Ciel's ears. The wet sensation of pre-cum trickling down his shaft. "Kiss my mouth. Shove your tongue inside of it and let me play with it along with my tongue." The small vibrator ring pressed against his perineum, which was the area between his anus and scrotum. The finger massaged gently around that area, allowing the buzzing toy to do the rest of the job in inflicting pleasure there. The intensity of the vibrations pleasurably jolted every nerve in his being. As he let the vibrator buzz on, he sucked the plastic dildo as if he were enjoying a frozen, juicy, sweet citrus flavored Popsicle on a hot summer day.

Sebastian licked his lips. "You also love it when I'm sucking your cock from the back while licking your warm hole at the same time."

"You like to stick your tongue it as well."

"That's because you are a slut when it comes to my tongue." Sebastian sucked on both index and middle fingers to lick his own taste off of them.

"Yes. I love the way it feels…the way it moves…how wet it is. You know how to work it."

"Thank you my little love. I do." Sebastian tossed his head back and groaned with a strain in his voice. "I want to hear you curse and groan because it fuels me even more."

"I think about your tongue licking me all over my hot skin. I can just feel your wet soft lips sucking on my asshole." Ciel wanted something inside of him just to fill him to satisfaction. The chilling feeling of oncoming ecstasy made him groan. "My ass…fuck…" He laid on his side and elevated one leg. "Sebastian…yessssss…ooooo…mmmm….I want you to push…OOOOOOHHHH…push harder into me."

Sebastian's body relished in the oil, "What do you want to do right now?" He knew good and damn well what Ciel wanted to do, but wanted to hear it for himself.

"I just want to fuck. You made me so horny that I feel like fucking all night long. You gave me an unstoppable urge. I'm not afraid to say it." Ciel then elevated both of his legs straight up to glide his middle and index fingers in his ass. He then placed the phone on top of a fluffy white pillow next to him. "Why are you touching me there?" He pushed one more digit into his ass. Now there were three. "Oh wait, I'm touching myself." The finger tips that were inserted grazed his ultra sensitive gland. His small witty comment caused him to chuckle slightly.

"Oh, my little sweet sexy Ciel. Go ahead and fuck yourself with those fingers. Do it, now."

"Wait a minute. I'm not going to keep using my fingers for long. I have my own toys that will work for me so much better. I have this dildo in my hand that reminds me so much of your dick. It's long and thick and oh so beautiful." Ciel informed him with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"Oh, so you decided to take a piece of me with you to keep you company on those long, hot and lonely nights?"

"What made you think for one second that I'm lonely? I am not lonely in the least bit." Throughout all of Ciel's wanton lust driven vulnerability, he still held onto his pride.

"You need to stop all of that horrible lying and admit it. You miss me, don't you?" Sebastian twirled the glass against his inner walls.

With a low whisper, Ciel answered. "Well…maybe…a little. I want you to come here and lay right next to me…_MMMMM_ …" It did not take his body and mind that long to get lost in his own aroused haze again. "I'm holding my legs up in the air, thinking about your hot sexy body fucking mine. I love feeling your wet skin smacking against my own wet skin. Willingly, I'm taking in your every pleasurable onslaught." With a free hand, he pressed on of the buttons on his keypad to put the phone on 'speaker' mode. "My fingers are just not good enough. I need your cock. My tight warm ass needs your thick rod working its way inside of me."

Sebastian pushed the dildo deeper inside of him, screwing the huge phallic sculpted toy inside of his asshole. "Oh! Ohhhhh! Oh Shit! Fuu—Yes…Don't stop now. Keep talking to me." He swallowed his moans with a slow gulp. "Yes..."

Ciel heard him scream though phone. "I'm flaunting my ass for you." His tight ass muscles pulled inwards before they relaxed again. He contracted that tempting ring in and out rapidly.

"You are my perfect fit, Ciel. I don't think there's anyone else that is made right for me except you. It's like your body knows what I like and want. I know what makes you tick too."

"If I were here with you, I would allow you to shoot all of your cum all over me. I want to bathe in your warm white juices. Just imagine if you and I were together, rolling around in a hot, humid small space…" Ciel wrapped his lips around the dildo and proceeded to suck on it again. Those three fingers that were in him, slid deeper.

"OHHHHHHHH~ Shiiiiit~I'm cumming. _Oooooo_! Shit." The raven haired beauty repeatedly drilled the glass object through his hole. Both eyelids fell heavily over his red orbs when he felt his body preparing itself for a climax. Tension gripped on his lower abdomen. He watched his own cock "Damn baby, pass me some towels." One long strained grunt escaped him. Every muscle in his body tensed up. "Because I'm about to cum…hard. Shiiiiit! Oh…oh…yes…I'm cumming…shit…fuck…" He pointed the head of his cock towards his stomach. "Oh, how I need you to suck every drop of my cream out of my dick." His body quaked and his back arched upwards with a deep curve.

"Me and you…_YES! OOOOH! SHIT!_ Fucking…sucking…squirting all over the place. _MMMM_…rubbing our bodies together with each other's sweet spunk." Ciel chuckled elatedly before groaning. "_UMNNNGHHH!_"

Sebastian's handsome face twisted in delight. "YESSSSS! Fuuuuuuuck! I cannot…_UNNNNNG_…hold on anymore baby." Sebastian elatedly flopped around in his own fluids and lube. "Oh baby…" White creamy substance oozed slowly out of the swollen head of his dick. "Damn. You're making me cum a full bucket load." Pearl white thick and rich fluids sprouted out of the hole of his swollen head. A mere mortal body could not possibly produce as much cum as he did. However, he was not a human, not in the least bit. Sebastian's desires were more carnal and filthier than any human mind can concoct. Those two red magma eyes shot open and stared aimlessly into the air.

"You came before me. That is very unfair. You are such a selfish motherfucker."

"Why indeed." Sebastian only gave him a sarcastic chuckle after hearing Ciel's frustrated voice on the other end.

"Come on. You cannot hold out on me. I want to cum too."

"I don't know if I should help you cum. I love hearing you beg. I take great pleasure in driving you into such a shameless, needy, and thirsty frame of mind. "

"Must you be so damn arrogant and cruel to me? Fuck me, Sebastian. I want you to fuck me…I can feel it…UMPH…oooooo….ahhhhh….fuck…shit…." Ciel buried his face into one of the soft fluffy white pillows to muffle his screams. "Tell me that you want to fuck me. Do you want to fuck me?" He sat on his knees. The dildo was held in place in a vertical position right below his ass. "If you were here with me right now, I will make you my whore. I am going to get you back so good, _**bitch**_."

"I'm the best "whore" for you. You cannot deny that. I will be your slave for as long as you need me to. I have to ask you this; am I a good slave for you?" Sebastian slid himself back on the tarp.

"Yes, you are. You are a very good slave for me. You are such a slut." Ciel slowly sank his ass down on the plastic toy. The tip of the fake dick applied firm pressure to his prostate. "Oh shit! Damn!" The cock felt so good that it made him squeal a bit.

A thrilling shiver licked down Sebastian's spine when envisioned his ass was clutching around him, creating a pulsating sensation. His dick slightly stiffened again from Ciel's hungry cries. "Yes. Just envision me fucking you so hard and you loving it."

"You like that way my ass swallow your cock? Every inch…" Ciel lowered his hips deeper into the mattress. "You see Sebastian; that is how I want your cock to be. Roughly, thrusting in and out of my asshole." With great keenness, he bounced his ass up and down on the toy.

"Every inch, baby. Every thick, wet, throbbing inch. Just wait, Ciel. I'm going fuck you in your tight ass so hard. I could almost feel your muscles gripping my dick. The warmth that I relish in will make me cum harder. You know one thing, Ciel?"

"What is it?" Ciel let out a long breathy moan into the phone.

"You always manage to cum quicker when I'm pumping in and out of you from behind."

That was Ciel's most favorite position whenever they had the chance to actually fuck. His lover's cock was able to move in further when Ciel was bent over. "Yes! I want you to pump it…_OHHHH…DAMN …MMM...NGHHHH! _At such a rough and fast speed, just right…_OOOOH_— just right there."

"Get a good vision of what I'm about to tell you. I'm underneath your beautiful petite body, enjoying the feeling of your ass bouncing up and down on my dick. Whenever you stood up over me, my cock would still stand tall and hard as I'm watching you wind your ass. My pulsating dick would wait for you to sit back down on it again." That big gorgeous oiled cock of Sebastian's jumped in his hands. Just the mere thought had him excited.

Phantomhive's body teetered towards the edge of that most delightful moment of sexual completion. His climax was approaching. Closer and closer, he could feel his orgasm creep up on him. "Give it to me good. Fuck…shit…yes…fuck me right now…damn…I can't take it. Oh, shhh..iiiittt."

"You sound so damn sexy when you moan. Moan for me some more, Ciel."

"Anything for you…mmmm…..ooooooh shit….mmmmm…right there…you're going to make me cum so good."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Just for that, I am going to jam my huge, cum-coated cock…_mmmmm_…I think you know the rest."

Ciel aimlessly stared straight ahead at the headboard. "Yes!" He slammed his forefront against the mattress. "Fuck…oooohhh…You've got me good." He allowed his imagination to run totally rampant from that point on.

"And then when my cock is ready to shoot hot spunk into your ass, I'm going to let it all spill out on your back and in between your cheeks before I release again but this time, it will be _**in**_ you. Then after I've done that, I will slide it out of you slowly so you can quench in the delightful feeling of my shaft slithering against your walls. My little sex kitten…"

Hearing Sebastian's lovely moaned filled sentences laced with vulgarities kept Ciel's heartbeat rate up. "Yes…I need it…do it to me…oh my…**YES** …I'm about to—**FUUUUUCK!**" The light that was attached to the ceiling, doubled in his image. Stars and blissful miasma clouded both of his cerulean orbs. "Oh, I'm cumming." He aimed his dick towards the sheets. "I'm going to squirt." It wasn't too long before he found his own orgasm. Warm white semen smoothly flowed out of him. His mouth cupped into an 'o' shape from a silent moan.

"I love hearing you cum." Sebastian carefully listened to the way Ciel panted on the phone.

Ciel sank down against the pillows that were below him. His breathing pattern returned to its normal pace once everything blew over. "Sebastian..."

"Yes? What is it, baby?" Sebastian cooed to him gently.

"You do not know how much I needed that. Thanks to you, I am going to have some pretty splendid dreams for tonight. Your words are going to be stuck in my mind for many more nights to come."

"You're welcome, my love. It was my pleasure."

"Will you be thinking about me?" Ciel let the softness of the pillows and sheets relax him once he laid down.

"I always think about you. Just wait till you return home to me. Once you step through those doors, I'm not going to wait for that bedroom; I'm going to take you right then and there. Come to think of it, I don't even need a fucking bed for me to do what I want to with you."

Ciel gave him a tired chuckle. "You're such a naughty boy."

"Oh, you think so?" Sebastian feigned innocence in his voice.

Ciel gently yawned. He was so sleepy after what he did moments ago. "Yes. I know so. But, that's what I love about you."

"You must get some rest, Ciel."

"I know. I know. It's just that…I want you here to hold me…_I_ want to hold _you_…and sleep right next to you…together. I miss lying with you at night…"

Listening to Ciel's quiet confessions caused a warm smile Sebastian to come across his face. "I really do love holding you close to me. You look so angelic watching your sleeping face. I just have the sudden hunger to kiss and make love to you all over again. Until then, I must let you go for tonight. I want you to get plenty of sleep, you hear me?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Pleasant dreams, Ciel."

"Yes, pleasant dreams for you too."

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** How was it? Hmm? Did this one-shot excite any of my readers? More yaoi? Less yaoi? More sex? Less sex? Tone it down? Stop with the sex? Do something else? No more sex or yaoi _**EVER**_ again?

Did it tingle some of the reader's taste. Was the flavor bland, mild, spicy or hot?

In my opinion…

…eh….

I thought it was quite mild. At some instances (_as I was writing this_), I thought the chapter was a tiny bit bland because they were not actually together in the same space. Plus I had to delete some scenes at the last minute because I feel it they didn't quite fit well. They were some pretty juicy scenes. This is _**not**_ the best or the greatest story that I _**will**_ ever write. Even though I may never be satisfied with my own work, I'm just doing this for fun. I enjoyed writing it and that's all that matters to me. It makes me happy to write in general.

Please leave a PM or a review and let me know. If nobody likes this, I could stop and end this one-shot right at this chapter. (_Even though, I have a few more one-shot fics in-progress. All of them are stored on my flash drives. Those fics will probably be purged into recycle bin.)_


	2. Teaser I

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**NOTE: **First off, I would like to thank those who have read this fanfiction. I am so so so happy that people enjoyed it. **–**_big hugs_–

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

Sinister Aficionado

Teaser I

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

Steam billowed out of the as soon as Ciel opened the door to the bathroom. "Sebastian?" He whispered out to his beautiful lover in a timid whisper. He saw the back of Sebastian's head lying against the double edges of the beautifully designed marble freestanding tub.

Ciel made an attempt whisper his name again, but a bit more audible. "Sebastian…"

Sebastian did not hear him at all. The man was in his own little world, alone with his thoughts.

Ciel did not like it when he was ignored by him. Sebastian's silence vexed him…a lot. "I know you can hear me over there."

Sebastian breathed out in relaxation. "_Ahhh_~~" He stretched out his arms and sat there. The suds gracefully caressed his ivory skin.

Ciel didn't notice the small ear buds that were plugged into his ears. His annoyance overrode any sense of logic that he could have used. It was just like Ciel to let his temper get the best of him. _If_ he would just spared one more moment to actually go over to him and see what was really the problem—

"**HMPM!**" Ciel balled up his fist and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open. He tried to calm himself down. The soft mattress sunk in slightly when he sat down on top of it.

Whenever Ciel was horny, he tends to get a _tad_ edgy. Sebastian was about to get the absolute worst of it.

Ciel made the decision to approach him again after he had the chance to cool off. A black silk strip of cloth was in his left hand. His right hand snatched off the white towel that was once wrapped around his slender little waist.

The door was slammed shut as soon as he stepped his two feet in the bathroom.

—_**BAM!**_—

Sebastian still had both of his eyes closed. He sat in the hot sudsy water with a tranquil look on his face.

Ciel took the silk blindfold and tied it around Sebastian's head, covering his eyes. He finally saw the earbuds and realized that those things _HAD_ to go. He wanted Sebastian's undivided attention. The music would only be a distraction between them.

Sebastian felt the earplugs being pulled out. "Hm?" Then he felt some weight pressuring against his stomach and groin. "What—"

Before Sebastian could react, Ciel silenced him with a slow gentle kiss on the lips. "_Shhhh~ _I do not like it when you ignore me. Stop doing that or I will have to punish you."

Sebastian pulled back from the kiss have his chance to moan. "Someone is feeling a little greedy tonight."

"What do you think?" Ciel let out a small lustful coo as he breathed against his quivering mouth. Four lips hungrily locked with each other in a passionate dance; two lips dominated the other pair. "Just relax and let me please you. Beg for your long hard dick to burst a huge load in my warm mouth."

"Yes…" Sebastian's lips gapped widely apart when he felt Ciel's tongue suck on his nipples. Some of his fluids dribbled down the shaft. The tip of Ciel's tongue captured the drop before it hit his soft and heavy sac.

"I'm going to suck you very hard for a long time but, before I do that…" Ciel pulled back with a smirk on his adorable face. He managed to push Sebastian back against the hard tub.

One of Sebastian's shoulder blades banged against the marble tub. His bone hitting the tub did not hurt him one bit but, he was surprised at the sudden strength that Ciel forced upon him.

"I've got a surprise for you that you're going to love."

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

**ENDING NOTE: **This is a little bit shorter than the first chapter, I know. I just wanted to tease my dear lovely readers for a bit. I don't know when I will come out with another 'full' one-shot. Would it be better if I wrote longer chapters (_more than 2000_) or short chapters/teasers? (_less than 1000_) Is this a case of "quality over quantity" type of thing when it comes to my stories or is it vice versa? Please let me know.

Good news everyone. I'm continuing the fanfic, "PUSH and PULL." I'm unsure of when the next chapter of that story will be out but it should be coming soon.


	3. Teaser II

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the anime Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of the characters.**

**NOTE: **This is another teaser. My muse is behaving very weirdly. I don't want her to run away from me again. **:( **I hope I can get her to stay with me but it seems like she doesn't want to. It feels like I'm heading into another 'slump'.

* * *

**-0-0-0-**

**Sinister Aficionado**

Teaser II

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

"Kiss it for me." Sebastian stuck out one of his feet forward. The leather of his stiletto thigh high boots gave out a faint creak when he moved his leg.

Ciel eyed up and down at Sebastian's boot in fascination. Both of his lips placed gentle kisses along his foot, around his ankle and up to his knee. His fingers reached up towards his erect dick. With his hand wrapped around his cock, he slowly motioned the grip upwards. He observed Sebastian's reaction to his touch.

"Mmm." Sebastian threw his head back and moaned when Ciel's hand jerked on his dick."Yes. Go on. You're doing such a good job."

"Am I satisfying you?" Ciel's wet tongue slowly traced up and down his shoe before reaching the toe. He licked the sharp heel upwards very slowly.

"Yes, you are." Sebastian did everything he could not to buck his hips into his hand. He almost lost it when Ciel's finger played around with the small hole on the tip.

Ciel placed himself in between his legs. "You're so huge. It's gorgeous. I want all of it. I want it all…just for me." He kissed the exposed flesh of his milky inner thighs.

Sebastian pulled on the chains to Ciel's collar, forcing him to move closer to his lips. Their faces were about a millimeter away from each other.

"I want to get fucked so hard." Ciel's ass faintly pounded by the mere thought of them together in such a way. He was so excited. "Take me Sebastian."

"You do not know what you are in for, do you? Give into my every demand, Ciel Phantomhive. I want you to do exactly what I say and _**do not even think**_ about being defiant with me." Sebastian was going to wear every inch of Ciel's body out. "You will not be able to leave my bed for days."

Ciel's head slightly tilted upward. He wanted to see the look in his eyes. "I cannot wait for this. Show me what you are capable of. Give it to me good. I need it. I want it." Ciel did not doubt Sebastian's dominance for one second.

Sebastian was about to indulge in the most perverse fun with him inside of his intimate of quarters. He had the choice of taking Ciel on the bed, the floor, the walls, the tables, upside down, inside out, in front of his huge mirror, out on the balcony, and anywhere he could think of. There were so many options available to him.

"Come on, baby." Sebastian yanked on the chain, forcing Ciel to stand up along with him. "It's time to get your ass to work." He then pulled him towards his body. "_**NOW**_."

**-0-0-0-**

* * *

**ENDING NOTE: **Please feel free to PM, review, favorite and/or alert this story. Thank you all so much for reading.


	4. Cancellation

I have some bad news.

I'm thinking about taking this story down. However, I might change my mind later and keep it up for everyone to read in the near future. Right now, I'm going though some type of a flux again. I don't know what it is but, the attachment between me and this fic has faded quickly. This story just doesn't feel right to me. I thought this collection would be a decent idea but I botched at it and I can accept that failure. Now, it's going to be scrapped and I will move on from there.

I still have a very awful habit of comparing my work to others. I don't know why but I do. There's always that nagging part of my brain that constantly tells me that I need to do much better than what I've done before, or what I'm doing now is not aligned to the standard I want to meet. Then, that's when I start nit-picking and micromanage myself.

I'm **not** going to give up, yet. I'm in the process of restarting, "PUSH and PULL" and I hope that doesn't end out in a disaster. I'll work really hard to see where I can pick up from where I left off.

Please feel free to PM or leave a review if you have any concerns about this story.

I really would like to thank those who have took the time to read, reviewed, and favorite/alerted my fanfic. I sincerely apologize if I may have upset anyone with this message. I'm sorry for disappointing everyone. Please forgive me.

Take care.


End file.
